Our night of passion
by terminatorluvr
Summary: during a rainstorm after being seperated from InuYasha and Kagome after a battle with Naraku Miroku and Sango find shelter in a small hut. LEMON ONESHOT MirokuxSango


Sango and Miroku ran through the rain getting soaked and Kirara ran beside them as fast as her little legs would carry her. Suddenly Miroku looked up "Look Sango a hut we can take shelter until the rain stops" he said to which they ran inside and locked the door.

Inside there were blankets and soft hay to rest upon and a few logs wrapped in bundles of three in a case in the corner. Miroku breathed a sigh of relief "Well at least we won't freeze to death but what about food?" he thought since it had been hours since they last ate and kagome had all the food but they had been separated during the fight with Naraku.

Sango was shivering due to the cold and her wet clothes to which Miroku began to undress from his upper robe and let it dry on a wooden pole held up by a rope on either end. Sango turned red "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

Miroku turned "I'm getting out of these wet clothes before I catch Pneumonia and I suggest you do the same" he said sternly. Miroku began to search the cabin for food and Sango told Kirara to transform into her large form.

While hidden from Miroku; Sango took off her green wrap and Kimono then hung them up to dry and covered herself with Kirara's tail. She felt very insecure "Damn I have nothing to wear now and I'm alone with Miroku" she thought to herself.

Miroku noticed Sango's clothes hanging to dry and handed her a blanket "here it will keep you warm at least and give you some decency" Miroku said kindly not looking to which Sango took gratefully.

Sango blushed "Um thank you Miroku" she said shyly taking the blanket and covering herself with it.

Miroku smiled "And there's one for me but I can't seem to find any food perhaps Kirara could find us some" he suggested.

Sango thought about then said "Kirara go catch us some food but come back when you are done" she said sternly to which Kirara did so after Sango let her out.

Sango closed the door and then turned to Miroku who blushed and said "I um I guess I'll start the fire" he said shyly.

There was a small patch in which a fire could be made and Miroku put the logs together and started a fire which began to create warmth in the room and the clothes began to dry.

Sango tried to warm her hands by the fire but her blanket kept slipping so Miroku moved closer to her and kept her close to him making her blush.

_**20 mins later**_

Kirara returned at the hut soaking wet with a dead wild pig in her jaws to which both Sango and Miroku were stunned but Miroku skinned it as best as he could and began to cook the meat on sticks next to the fire occasionally turning it.

Sango looked at Miroku occasionally until he caught her and she became shy to which he asked "Sango is something the matter?" he asked curiously.

Sango blushed "I…I'm just surprised that you haven't tried to assault me yet" Sango said shyly.

Miroku smiled "It's true that I want to Sango but then again I don't want you to hate me" he said gently.

Sango blushed and remained silent even as they ate but just looking at Miroku made her feel hot and lustful. He had a very muscular chest and was very good looking she just wanted to be held in his big strong arms and told that he loved her.

Miroku smiled "Sango you want me to hold you don't you" he teased deviously giving Kirara another piece of meat.

Sango blushed "W…well I…" she said shyly but she knew she couldn't hide it anymore "I know you have many women on your mind Miroku but just for tonight just this once please make me the only woman for you" she begged.

Miroku was stunned but smiled gently "How can I refuse the girl I love an offer so bold" he said removing her blanket to reveal her lovely body.

Miroku moved closer to Sango and passionately kissed her and then they kissed more intently and began to kiss her chest and lower torso.

_**Later**_

Miroku kissed Sango's lips, her neck and her chest and occasionally nibbling her ear affectionately making her squeal with pleasure which excited him. Miroku ran his fingers down her body "My Sango you're so sensitive" he teased licking Sango's neck.

"Ah no…don't….ah say that…ah it's so…ah embarrassing" she moaned lustfully biting her fingers to stifle her loud moans in case any travelers heard them.

Miroku made his way down to her chest and began to fondle Sango's perfect breasts occasionally licking, nibbling and sucking on her nipples making Sango moan loudly.

He continued this for a good 10 minutes and then moved onto her pussy by opening it and took a deep smell "Mmm Sango you smell so good down here" he teased a mischievous look on his face.

Sango blushed "No stop don't look there its dirty Miroku!" she cried desperately but Miroku didn't listen.

Miroku looked at Sango "You're not dirty Sango your beautiful so pure and chaste" Miroku said lovingly and began to lick her pussy.

Sango jolted from the shock and began to moan and sigh heavily "Oh Miroku…ah…right there…ah…so good…Mmm….ahh".

Miroku looked at Sango and thought "She's really horny I never thought Sango could be so perverted she hides this really well perhaps I could use it as blackmail".

Kirara just sat and watched innocently by the door occasionally mewing as she always did and kept guard by the door so nobody would interrupt.

Miroku looked at Sango slyly "Well well Sango you call me a pervert but look how wet and horny you are such a dirty girl" he teased.

Sango blushed "Please don't tell InuYasha or the others it's just I want you so bad because I love you Miroku" she cried.

Miroku smiled "I love you too my dear Sango" he said gently and then straightened up "I think you're ready" he said.

Sango looked confused "What do you mean?" she said innocently then turned red.

Miroku rubbed his manhood against Sango's entrance "I'll try and be gentle…" he said fondly whispering in Sango's ear "But you can hold me tight if it hurts too much".

Sango nodded and wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck and bit her lip as Miroku shattered her walls causing her to bleed. Tears of pain fell down her cheeks and sharp jolts shot through her body.

Miroku thrusted gently at first but noticed Sango's pained expression "I'm sorry Sango but Kagome assured me it is supposed to hurt the first time" he said gently kissing her.

Sango smiled "its ok keep going I can take it" she said gently and kissed him back entering her tongue this time.

_**20 mins later**_

Miroku was thrusting heavily inside Sango while she had her arms around his back and her legs around his hips. Sweat was running down their backs and they were both breathing heavily while Kirara was asleep but the door was bolted shut.

Miroku sat up in a sitting position while Sango straddled him "Ah Sango you feel so good and your skin is so soft" he panted heavily.

Sango pounded Miroku heavily and moaned loudly "Oh Miroku you feel so good I love it ah…ah...ah" she moaned.

Eventually a feeling spread throughout both their bodies making them feel strange yet really good and they soon figured out what was going to happen next.

Miroku looked at Sango who looked more radiant and beautiful than ever "Sango I'm cumming" he cried loudly.

Sango touched his cheeks with her hands gently "me too Miroku me too come inside me then I can bare your child" she cried. The pair came together then Miroku collapsed backwards from exhaustion and Sango fell on top of him removing herself from his manhood as she did so.

_**After**_

Kirara was purring now and still sleeping occasionally yawning now and again and turning in her sleep but never awoke.

Miroku was on his back with one hand behind his head and the other around Sango he had a blanket covering his lower body from the waist but his upper torso was flashing a great deal.

Sango's long hair was covering her chest and she was asleep on Miroku's chest listening to his heartbeat and was covered entirely by the blanket except for her shoulders and arms. She had one arm upon Miroku's chest.

Meanwhile unknown to them Myoga had also been with them upon Kirara and had noticed the whole thing "My my it seems young Sango has given herself to Miroku I never thought I'd see the day but perhaps I best keep this to myself for their sakes" he chuckled.

Miroku and Sango had peaceful and happy smiles upon their faces and kept moaning and mumbling small anecdotes about one another which Myoga found rather cute and adorable and muttered "Ah youth such a bliss" he sighed.


End file.
